1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic packages, and more particularly, to an electronic package having an antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid development of electronic industries, electronic products are developed towards multi-function and high electrical performance. Wireless communication technologies have been widely applied in various kinds of consumer electronic products for receiving or transmitting various wireless signals. To meet the miniaturization requirement of consumer electronic products, wireless communication modules are becoming lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller. For example, patch antennas have been widely applied in wireless communication modules of electronic products such as cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) due to their advantages of small size, light weight and easy fabrication.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a wireless communication module. Referring to FIG. 1, the wireless communication module 1 has: a substrate 10, a plurality of electronic elements 11 disposed on and electrically connected to the substrate 10, an antenna structure 12 disposed on the substrate 10, and an encapsulant 13. The substrate 10 is a circuit board and has a rectangular shape. The antenna structure 12 is of a planar type. The antenna structure 12 has a main body 120 and a conductive wire 121, and the main body 120 is electrically connected to the electronic elements 11 through the conductive wire 121. The encapsulant 13 encapsulates the electronic elements 11 and a portion of the conductive wire 121.
However, based on the characteristic of electromagnetic radiation between the planar-type antenna structure 12 and the electronic elements 11 and limitation of the size of the planar-type antenna structure 12, the encapsulant 13 only covers the electronic elements 11 and exposes the main body 120 of the antenna structure 12. Therefore, a mold that corresponds in size to the disposing area of the electronic elements 11 instead of the overall substrate 10 is needed in a molding process for forming the encapsulant 13.
Further, the planar-type antenna structure 12 occupies a large surface area of the substrate 10 and hinders miniaturization of the wireless communication module 1.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an electronic package and a fabrication method thereof so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.